Bleach: Aspects of the soul
by True-Oblivion
Summary: A new student joins Karakura high shortly after the incidents with Chad and Orihime. What will this mean for the Bleach Gang? A.N. Warning: OC story, and rated T for language


**A.N. Yo, this is an idea I have had inside my head for some time, so I decided to write it and get it out there, I am sorry if you think I already have enough stories and think I should focus on them, but I just had to get it written, and I am saying it now, this is a different OC than my other OC from bleach. So anyway, I don't own anything apart from my OC, and any changes to the plot. So enjoy the first chapter of Bleach: Aspects of the Soul...**

**Chapter 1**

I'm still surprised I'm alive. After all, The rest of my family was killed in that 'accident'.

Sorry, I got off tangent a little there. Names Akio Matsuki, I used to live in Kyoto, now being forced to move to a place called Karakura Town, Odd name but meh. Anyways, I came here to see my father, who left my family for 'unknown' reasons, And he is the only family I have left.

I was now in front of an apartment that I was gonna live in while I try and find the asshole of a father I have. Like I was even gonna try. Hell I even changed my last name! As I walked in I saw that it was a fairly nice place, It only had one floor but it was actually spacious. I dropped by bag by the door and walked into the room, as I walked by the table I noticed a letter addressed to me on it. I walked over to it and opened it. It read:

_To Akio_

_How are you? I haven't seen you in some time,_

_I'm guessing that you hate me for not being there to help you and the rest of the family,_

_I will need to talk to you soon, but don't look for me._

_I will find you when I have the time._

_I know you must have some questions and I, or one of my associates, will answer them when we talk, but until then wait._

_I managed to get you into the local high school, Karakura high, you start tomorrow,_

_Your uniform is on the bed, and I hope to see you soon,_

_Your father,_

I put the letter down, and clench my other fist. I then heard knocking.

I went to answer the door and saw a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. She also had larger than normal breasts for a teen. As soon as I opened the door she asked, "Excuse me, but are you Akio-kun?"

I raised an eyebrow that she knew my name, but I answered, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, sorry, My names Orihime Inoue, I'm your new next door neighbour, so I stopped by to see how you were settling in."

I let my face soften at this, and said "Thank you for the sentiment, but I have been used to living alone for a few weeks now."

She tilts her head and has curiosity in her eyes, but holds back any questions about that subject, instead asking, "Oh, are you going to go to Karakura high school?"

"Yeah, I apparently start tomorrow," I told her,

"Well if you want I will take you there, I go there as well," She said with a smile on her face,

"Thanks," I said, allowing gratitude into my voice, "I would really appreciate it, but if that's all..."

"Oh, yeah, guess I'll see you tomorrow," Orihime said to me, as she walked away,

I closed the door and thought to myself, _She defiantly had Reiatsu,_

Heh, lemme guess what your thinking now,

Your wondering how I know about Reiatsu eh?

Well, its to do with the 'Accident' I mentioned earlier.

**Flashback start:**

_I was walking home with my brother when it happened, the side of our house blew open, sending mom out with it. I started at this and ran to her side, asking "What happened?"_

_She had a massive gash on her side, and it was bleeding profusely. However instead of answering, she put a letter into my hand while pointing towards the house with the other._

_I took the letter, and looked towards the house. My eyes widened as I saw a large monster that looked like a hamster with a white mask. _

_It chuckled as it saw me by my mom, "Scared child? You should be."_

"_Why would I be scared of a pathetic monster?" I shot back, my irritation obvious._

_It simply continued to chuckle as it said, "Because I am gonna kill you and eat you,"_

_I sweat-dropped, and replied with, "Well, while I don't care about the dying part, but the eaten part, I would prefer not."_

_It continued to chuckle as it said, "Well I am going to devour the soul of that human beside you in a few seconds,"_

_Just then I heard my brother charging towards him shouting, "As if I'm gonna let you you b*****d! _(Censored swearing,)

_As he got close my brother leapt into the air, aiming for its mask._

_Unfortunately he didn't even get close._

_As soon as he was a distance into the air the monster punched a hole straight through his chest, directly through his sternum._

_I watched, horrified that my brother just died before my eyes, and I was rooted to the spot._

_I felt rage and sorrow building up,_

_Rage that I let them die,_

_Sorrow that I was left alone._

_The rage slowly took over, and I don't remember too much after that, I remember I said something to the monster, then my rage just seemed to take over and spark something within me._

_I remember the next thing I said, all too well._

"_Aspects of the soul!"_

_Then the memory cuts off,_

**Flashback end:**

That's how I awoke to my Ability, Aspects of the soul, It seems to Manifest a different weapon for each Aspect. For example, Hatred is a red Broadsword, while Sorrow is a light blue Rapier. However they all seem to be equivalent at dealing damage, but looking at Orihime there, I seem to be able to see everything about someone's Soul, Including their abilities and name of Abilities. Orihime defiantly had enough Reiatsu for an ability to manifest, but it had not happened yet. I wonder if one of the aspects are permanently active? No clue. Anyway I need sleeps so I is gonna sleep! (A.N. Sorry about the phrasing, but he is tired so what do you expect?)

**Next day:**

I awoke at my usual time, Dawn.

I wake at dawn so I have enough time to do the things I need, like praying at my shrine to my Deceased family members.

I know that they cant hear me, but I don't really care to much, its the sentiment that counts after all,

(I know they cant hear me since I cant see their spirits anywhere,)

As I started eating my Cup Ramen, the door went, I was already dressed in my uniform so I decided to answer it,

Turned out to he Orihime and a girl with Black, short, hair. They were wearing the school uniform, except that they had skirts on rather than trousers, Also the black haired girl had breasts that are a couple of sizes smaller than Orihime's. (I'm not a perv, It's a description of her after all, (A.N. Yes he is a Perv, he is just trying to convince you he is not, DON'T FALL FOR IT! ^_^))

I had an eyebrow raised, to show my curiosity. "Yeah?"

Orihime was facing away from the door, so she turned quickly, and said, "Hi Akio-kun! Are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, but aren't inro's in order?" I ask her, as I gulp down the rest of the ramen, (Love being a fast eater.)

"Oh, sorry," Orihime said,

"Names Tatsuki Arisawa," The other girl introduced herself to me while holding out a hand,

"Akio Matsuki," I replied, taking her hand. And noticing that she had above average Reiatsu, but not enough to manifest an ability. "Shouldn't we get moving?" I asked,

"Ah, that's right," Orihime said,

**School:**

It had taken all of five minutes to get to school, and before I knew it I was in front of a class, being asked to introduce myself, I sigh before stating "Names Akio Matsuki, don't expect me to be friendly if I've just met you,"

"Odd intro, but meh, now go and take one of the open seats," The teacher said, and I sat by the window, around the centre of the classroom.

**Lunch break:**

I spent most of the lesson staring out the window, yet I was able to answer all of the questions that were thrown my way perfectly, (Mainly due to knowing all this shit from previous years and working ahead of my class by around 2 years) Once lunch arrived I was approached by some guys, one with an afro, and the others just looking like random thugs. _If these guys are here to take the piss out of my hair, I'm gonna really hurt them,_ My hair was naturally dark blue (don't ask me how, I don't know) and it reached my shoulders."So what's the deal with your hair, its even more odd than that prick Ichigo's hair," the one with the Afro stated,

I sigh and state, "Its natural,"

"I say that Bullshit!" The prick with an afro said as he tried to punch me.

I sigh and pull out a short Shinai I keep in my bag for occasions like this, and smash his face in with it. I remain silent as he hits the wall at the back of the classroom, as the entire class watches, "Anyone else who makes fun of my hair will end up **worse** than him," I said, putting emphasis on the word worse, and stating it in a tone of voice that made everyone pay attention, and sent chills down people spines.

Obviously people got the message.

After the prick with the afro ran away with his gang following him, a kid with spiky orange hair walked up to me. "If the hair is anything to judge by, Ichigo correct?" I ask, using what the pricks said to my advantage,

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki," The guy said as he held a hand out for me to take.

I smirk slightly, "You should know my name," I said as I took his hand,

The second I took his hand the amount of Reiatsu I sensed was completely over the top. _No wonder that most people have higher than normal Reiatsu, his is freaking huge!_ I think to myself as a name comes from his Reiatsu, _Zangetsu._ _That the name of his power?_ I think to myself, as I ask, "Tell me Ichigo, can you see spirits?" In a low voice while keeping a shadow from my hair over my eyes,

His eyes went exceedingly wide, until I said, "Don't worry, I have a similar gift,"

He then stayed quiet for a moment, "We will have to talk about this after school, but for now, you want to join us for lunch?" He asked me,

"Heh, why not?" I smirked,

**Roof:**

I went to the roof with Ichigo, to see a huge tanned guy, a medium guy with brown hair, and two midgets with black hair, one male, one female. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"ICHGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The brown haired person shouted as he rushed over to Ichigo.

Ichigo simply moved to the side and held out his arm so that he ran straight into it, as he stated, "Hey Keigo,"

I sweat-dropped, but still didn't comment, Ichigo then started the introductions, "The guy on the ground is Keigo," The kid raised a hand in a wave but stayed quiet, "The female midget is Rukia,"

"Hi, and don't call me a midget," Rukia said, changing tones half way through,

"The guy midget is Mizuiro"

"Yo," The kid next to Rukia said,

"And the giant there is Chad," Ichigo finished,

"Yasutora Sado, but my friends call me Chad," The big guy said,

_How do you get Chad from his name?_ I thought to myself.

"Akio Matsuki," I said with a two fingered wave as I sat down near Chad and Ichigo sat near Rukia.

Then Keigo got up and asked Ichigo, "Why did you invite the new kid?"

I raised an eyebrow, but Ichigo answered for me, "The guy with an Afro tried to pick on him for his hair, he pulled out a Shinai and knocked him across the classroom, I didn't want him to think that the entire school was full of pricks so I invited him,"

They all had eyebrows raised apart from Chad, who was still impassive, and they looked over at me, I sighed and pulled my Shinai out of my bag again. "It has been modded so that I can keep it in my bag with little difficulty. And yes, I do practice Kendo,"

They all had a WTF face on, but I shrugged it off, and began to eat. But I was also thinking to myself about how Chad had a similar amount of Reiatsu to Orihime, and Rukia had traces of a high amount of Reiatsu, but I couldn't sense the actual Reiatsu. I looked over at Chad, he looked back, and we began what I call a 'Silent Conversation,' This is when two people talk without talking, and if you do no know how, you will never know how.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Your quite a stimulating conversationalist, Chad," I finished,

"Thanks," He responded,

Everyone there had a massive WTF face on, so I explained the basic concept.

They were WTF'ing even more after the explanation. "Don't worry about not understanding, Not many do"

**After School:**

I was packing up my stuff when Ichigo came over and invited me to the roof, I complied and was surprised to see Rukia there. "Hey Rukia," Ichigo said, Rukia turned around and was surprised that I was there,

"Why did you bring Akio?" Rukia asked him,

"Cos he can see spirits as well," Ichigo explained.

Rukia's eyes were extremely wide. "B-but, he doesn't have any-"

I cut her off asking, "Reiatsu?" Both of them were surprised, "I can make it seem like I have no more Reiatsu than a human." I explained,

"How do you know about-" Rukia started asking,

"Reiatsu? My _father_" I spat after saying that, "Often told me and my brother about it, although I only just got some abilities that use it."

Suddenly a howl was heard nearby and Rukia's phone went off.

Suddenly another one of those massive monsters landed on the roof behind me, this one however was too dumb to talk. Ichigo ran over to Rukia, but I just shouted, "Aspects of the Soul!" Which caused my Reiatsu to boost up exponentially. However the only visible effect was the remains of a small dark blue aura by my feet. I then sigh and state, "Aspect: Boredom" This caused a light purple one handed Longsword to appear in my right hand, I sigh again and approach the beast, dodging to the left when he tried to hit me, As soon as I reached him I slashed through the mask, killing it in a flash of blue light. I dispelled my ability and turned around to see Ichigo in black as well as on the floor. I raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

The explanations didn't take long, but one particular sentence stuck in my mind,

"_It is the duty of a Shinigami to defeat hollows and to protect innocent lives,_"

This made me clench my teeth in anger._ These self centred assholes think that they protect innocent lives? What about my family! These assholes didn't even show up until well after I would have died!_

Then Rukia said something else that just made me stop, "There was however one occasion where we failed miserably to protect life. The Kyoto Incident."

This caused me to atop and ask, "Is that when only one human survived a hollow attack in the middle of a residential area?"

Rukia recoiled in surprise, Ichigo just had widened eyes as he asked, "Weren't you living in Kyoto before coming here?"

I remain silent for a while before standing up and leaving. They tried to stop me and ask where I was going but all I answered with was, "I want some answers,"

**A short while later, at a run down shop in a side alley:**

I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing a muscular man holding a crate turning around and stating, "I'm sorry but we are..." He cut himself off when he realised who I was.

"I'm here to talk to Urahara," I said while looking away from him.

I heard him move away and another guy walking in. I turned to see a guy wearing a green cloak, a hat and clogs. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting you so soon Akio," Urahara said to me,

"Quit with the pleasantries," I said to him, "I only want a simple yes or no question answered,"

"Then go ahead and ask," Urahara said to me,

"Did Soul Society stop you and Tessai from moving around because of something you did, or did you get framed,"

Urahara looked down, and covered his face with his hat. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm pissed and I want to know who to be pissed at." I told him truthfully,

"We were framed," Urahara told me,

I nod and mutter a word of thanks before starting to walk away. However I stop before I reach the door. "And tell dad I don't blame him" I said over my shoulder as I walked home.

**A.N. So what do you guys think for this opening chapter, and before you say anything, I know that I should write more on my other stories but I have had this idea in my head for a while now so I wrote it. Tell me what you think in a review, and NO FLAMES thx and bai! ^_^**


End file.
